Hold me Closer, Private Dancer
by DonJohn23
Summary: Essentially PWP - Jeff goes to a strip club.


**A/N - Sorry the next chapter of Between the Pages is taking so long, please take this as offering.**

* * *

Jeff sidles to the front row of seats and sits down, looking around him. The club's always pretty empty this time of day and he thanks whatever deities that got him out of work early. Jeff's been a high school teacher for a little over a year now, and he loves it. He loves it even though he's only really a few years senior of the oldest kids, and there's a good decade age gap between him and the next youngest teacher there. The lights dim around him and he turns his attention back to the stage.

"Gentleman, please welcome for his last night here... The Boy Wonder!" A deep voice says over the speakers, and then the music starts and the dancer steps out.

Jeff licks his lips, watching as 'The Boy Wonder' starts to sway his hips, dancing to the heavy rhythm of the music. He unbuttons his shirt slowly and Jeff suppresses a laugh at the Batman symbol stretched across his chest underneath. His pants come off next, and then he's dancing across the stage in nothing but that extremely tight Batman shirt and a pair of equally tight black briefs. Dancing across the stage toward Jeff.

Jeff sits up properly, hurriedly fumbling a single out of his pocket and grinning up at the dancer before tucking it into the waistband of his briefs. He winks down at Jeff, starting to dance on the spot. Jeff decides to take a chance.

"You know the boy wonder isn't Batman, right?" Jeff says, loud enough to be heard but not loud enough to draw attention. There are other men dancing now, the few other customers in the club seem to be occupied, but Jeff's still careful.

"Oh believe me, I told them that..." Batman laughs. "They said Robin was 'too campy, and not recognisable'." He turns, shaking his ass toward Jeff, "Too campy for a gay strip club, I mean seriously, if I wasn't already leaving I might have quit!"

Jeff laughs, eyes fixed on the gorgeous ass in front of him. He licks his lips, then looks up. "Hey Batman, do you do private dances?" The dancer in front of him spins round and Jeff's face to face with those gloriously tight briefs again.

"They're expensive." He warns.

"I don't mind..." Jeff says. He would normally mind but this guy is cute and even though it's kinda creepy, Jeff really wants him to himself. And it's his last chance to, after seeing him dance for months and never getting the courage to ask him out. Well, not ask him out, that isn't what's happening, but to see him alone.

Batman grins and calls out. "Sorry boys, looks like I'm taken for the rest of this dance..." and stepping off the stage so that he's practically straddling Jeff. "C'mon..." He smirks, beckoning Jeff as he starts to walk away to one of the private rooms around the edge of the club. Jeff scrambles to his feet, not even bothering to try and hide the slight hard on beginning to tent his slacks. A couple of people look enviously toward him and Jeff smiles a little smugly as he follows the dancer out of the main room.

"So..." says Batman, gesturing toward the plush chairs, "take a seat..." The music is quieter in here and they can hear each other more easily. Jeff sits down, smiling a little nervously. "Never had a lapdance before?" Batman asks, and Jeff shakes his head, blushing.

"Is it that obvious?"

Batman laughs, coming over and resting his hands on the arms of the chair, leaning in to Jeff. Jeff can feel his breath ghosting over his cheek and he shivers.

"I'll go easy on you... at least to start with." He winks, and Jeff's breath hitches. "Now, you know the rules? No touching me or yourself – even though I have a feeling that'll be... kinda hard..." He smirks, his voice heavy with innuendo and Jeff's blushing again and wetting his lips excitedly.

"Can I know your name?" Jeff asks as Batman steps back, about to start dancing, "I, uh... I keep calling you Batman in my head and it's weird..." He laughs nervously.

"You're thinking about me in your head?" Batman asks, grinning as he starts to dance, dragging his hands over his body.

"Hard not to..." Jeff says, trying to sound more confident than he's feeling, letting his eyes drift down to Batman's crotch and back up again. Batman dances closer, turning his back and starting to circle his ass above Jeff's cock, not quite touching but close enough that Jeff can feel the heat coming off his skin, can smell his sweat and his body spray.

"I'm Chip." He says, grinding his ass down briefly, glancing toward the bouncers to make sure he wasn't seen.

"Let me guess," Jeff grins, "Mr Chip. N. Dale?"

Chip laughs, turning and starting to dance again, thrusting his hips forward. Jeff stares openly, revelling in the fact that he's actually allowed to look.

"Chip Skylark..." Chip says, eyes closed as he traces his fingers down the middle of his abs.

Jeff blinks in surprise, looking up at Chip's face. "Your teeth don't look all that shiny to me..." He grins.

Chip's eyes fly open and he looks down at Jeff, smiling slightly. "You're the first person to ever get that..." Chip says, hips stilling for a second before starting up again, moving to the beat of the new song that's playing. "And what's your name, blondie?"

"Simon." Jeff says, pulling another single out of his pocket and reaching forward to tuck it into Chip's briefs along with the first one. No point giving a real name if Chip's not going to, he thinks. Chip grins, moving his hips a little faster.

"Maybe we can play a game then..." Chip grins, "Simon says..."

Jeff bites his lip, shifting his legs apart a little. "Simon says 'show me your ass...'" He says slowly, watching as Chip turns and bends over slightly, swaying his ass from side to side. At that moment the bouncer knocks on the doorframe, tapping his watch at Chip. Chip nods and stands, turning back to face Jeff.

"I'm afraid your time is up..." Chip says, putting on a pout that makes Jeff want to kiss him.

"Simon says 'get a drink with me.'" Jeff blurts, glancing at the empty doorframe. Customers probably aren't meant to ask the strippers out.

Chip blinks and smiles again, that slow smile that Jeff had seen before when he'd made the shiny teeth joke. Chip's real smile, Jeff realises with a thud of his heart. He knows Chip'll say no but he can't help but hope.

"I get off in five hours." Chip says, still smiling. "Pay for your lapdance and pick me up at ten." Chip's gaze flicks to the door and back to Jeff before he kisses the pad of his thumb and presses it to Jeff's lips, dragging Jeff's bottom lip down as he pulls it away and steps back. Jeff stares in amazement as Chip walks away. He'd said yes.

* * *

Jeff feels very incongruous standing outside the club at ten. He'd gone home to tidy up, just in case he somehow got lucky, and to change. And to jerk off. Mostly to jerk off, if he's honest. Around him, men (and some women, mostly hen nights) queue to get into the club. He checks the time on his phone again, hoping against hope that Chip doesn't stand him up. When he looks up Jeff catches one of the men in the line checking him out. He winks at Jeff and Jeff smiles politely back before looking away.

"Simon! Hey, Simon!"

Jeff turns, smiling wide as Chip comes over to him. He's out of his costume and dressed in a pair of grey jeans and a t-shirt printed with the Captain America symbol. He looks so normal, now, out here in the street and not in the dim lights of the club. He's still incredibly good looking; the t-shirt sleeves hugging his biceps in a way that makes Jeff want to bite the muscle there. Instead of doing that, he pushes his phone back into his pocket and steps forward to meet him.

"So Batman's alter-ego is Captain America? Who would have guessed?"

"Why have an ordinary secret identity when you can have a super secret identity, right?" Chip laughs. "So, drinks?"

Jeff nods and leads the way to the taxi rank. Chip beats him to the door, holding it open as Jeff climbs in. He glances back, catching Chip in the act of gazing at his ass, and laughs.

"Subtle..."

"Hey, you've seen my ass up close, it's only fair that I get to check out what I'm going home with!" Chip laughs, following him into the cab.

"Go... going home with?" Jeff stammers.

"Like I'm going to waste more time on drinks when I could be in your pants." Chip smirks, his hand sliding up Jeff's thigh.

"I'm not paying for this am I?" Jeff blurts.

Chip pulls his hand back to cover his mouth as he bursts out laughing. "No! Oh my god, no!" He laughs, trying to stop as Jeff blushes furiously. "Oh, oh no, I'm not! I think you're cute!" He giggles, covering his face.

Jeff smiles at that, leaning forward to give the cab driver his address before settling back into his seat. Chip's calmed down and is gazing at him. It takes Jeff a second to make his mind up before pushing forward and kissing Chip hard. Chip gasps in surprise against Jeff's lips but then kisses back, his hands firm on Jeff's back, pulling him close and keeping him there. Chip's lips slide over his, sucking Jeff's bottom lip between them. Chip's lips are soft and delicious and Jeff's desperate to keep kissing him, his arms moving around Chip's neck. Chip's hand drops down Jeff's back to his ass and squeezes hard enough to make Jeff pull back with a whine.

"Sorry..." Chip says breathlessly, his lips pink and shining, "Just wanted to... see if it felt as good as it looked..."

Jeff laughs, kissing Chip again, sliding fully into his lap and ignoring the thump as the driver shuts the divide between them. Chip's hands are roaming his back again, fingers curling in his shirt and tugging at it a little. Jeff pulls away, dropping his head into the crook of Chip's neck and kissing at his skin, whining softly when Chip does the same, his hands moving under Jeff's shirt and over his skin. He pulls Jeff's shirt up a little and Jeff shivers at the sudden rush of cold air.

"Unlike you, I'm not so comfortable getting my clothes off in public..." He mumbles into Chip's neck, smiling as Chip laughs.

"You're happy watching though..."

"I hate to interrupt." The cabbie says gruffly, "But we're here."

Jeff chuckles, sitting up and sliding out of Chip's lap as gracefully as he can with an obvious boner, glancing guiltily at the cab driver. Chip climbs out of the cab while Jeff pays, and then they're both standing on the pavement outside Jeff's apartment building. Chip smirks, pushing his hand into the back of Jeff's jeans and pulling him close, kissing him again.

"C'mon..." Jeff manages, taking Chip's hand and tugging him inside and up the two flights of stairs to his apartment. He fumbles with the keys, struggling to get the door open before dragging Chip in and closing it behind them. They stand together in the darkness of the apartment, silent apart from panting breaths.

"So, now that we're not in public..." Chip starts, coming over and tugging Jeff's shirt up and off him, running his hands down Jeff's bare chest. Jeff shivers, feeling his nipples tighten and harden under Chip's touch. Jeff moves, pulling Chip's shirt off, letting his fingers move down, mirroring Chip, tracing where he'd touched when he'd been dancing for Jeff those few hours ago. Even in the half light of his living room Jeff can see the shimmer of body glitter still on Chip's skin. His hand dips lower, cupping the bulge of Chip's cock in his jeans and palming gently, revelling in his soft gasp.

"Simon says 'come to bed with me, Chip Skylark.'"

"Now there's a sentence I bet you never thought you'd say." Chip laughs, slinging his arms around Jeff's neck and looking up at him. Jeff chuckles, kissing him hungrily and guiding them back to his room, pulling Chip on top of him on the bed.

Chip grins down at him, kissing him hard, his legs on either side of Jeff's. Jeff kisses back eagerly, hands sliding between them to undo Chip's fly and push his pants down until he sits up and pulls them off himself.

"Those are your batman pants." Jeff says dumbly, staring at the lycra stretched obscenely over Chip's hard cock.

"Mm well, I didn't really want to keep you waiting for me..." Chip smirks. "Besides, I don't see you complaining..."

Jeff shakes his head, wriggling so that he's propped up on the headboard. "Definitely not complaining..." He says, licking his lips and sliding his hands around Chip's waist, dipping his fingers down under the waistband of the tight, stretchy briefs. Chip gazes down at him, lips parted slightly, watching, waiting to see what Jeff wants to do. Jeff smiles and leans up to kiss Chip, pushing his hands down into his pants and squeezing his ass. Chip bites on his lip, making him gasp, fingers pushing and teasing between Chip's asscheeks. Jeff shifts, kissing Chip's jaw, sitting up to whisper in his ear.

"Do you want to fuck me?" He murmurs, dropping his mouth to suck Chip's earlobe, shivering at the way Chip's hands tighten on his back.

"Oh, god yes." Chip gasps, pulling back with wide eyes. "You have lube, right? And condoms?"

Jeff nods, kissing Chip eagerly again, sucking on his bottom lip as he shifts out from under him and breaks the kiss. He scrambles over to his chest of drawers, wriggling his way out of his jeans and pants as he does. He finds the condoms buried at the bottom of the drawer – if that's not the sign of a lacklustre sex life he doesn't know what is – and snags the lube from the top of the chest. When he turns round, Chip's naked and palming himself lazily. Jeff almost throws himself back onto the bed, tossing the lube toward Chip. Chip just smirks.

"Lie back..."

Jeff does as he's told, sprawling out on the sheets with his legs spread, breath quickening as Chip crawls over him, kissing slowly up Jeff's body. Jeff closes his eyes, whining softly as one slick finger brushes over his hole, teasing him. For a brief second, Jeff wonders what on earth he's doing, sleeping with a stripper whose name he doesn't know and who doesn't really know his. But then that slick finger is pressing into him and it's all he can do not to rock back onto it. Chip takes his time, kissing Jeff's chest as he works his finger into him. It doesn't take long before Chip's pushing a second finger in, and spreading them wide enough to make Jeff gasp and arch up. He can feel the lube dripping down between his ass cheeks and precome smearing over his stomach from the head of his cock.

Chip glances up at Jeff, smirking and starting to finger him slowly, twisting and spreading his fingers differently on each push in and pull out. Jeff untangles his hand from the sheets and pushes it into Chip's hair, curling his fingers and tugging lightly, pulling until he lifts his head and Jeff can kiss him. Jeff kisses him hard, his hands sliding down Chip's back to his ass and squeezing. He moans as Chip pushes his fingers deeper in response, curling them inside him. Jeff rocks back desperately, his head dropping back against the pillows.

"Simon... Simon says 'just fucking fuck me already..." Jeff gasps.

Chip laughs – actually laughs – and spreads his fingers again. Jeff whines loudly.

"I've been thinking about this all day..." Chip says, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to Jeff's chest. "I'm gonna take my time..."

"All day?" Jeff manages, body arching up as Chip bites his nipple roughly.

"Ever since I danced for you... do you know how difficult it is to dance sexy and try not to get a boner thinking about the cute guy that you're meeting later?" Jeff whimpers and Chip just smirks up at him. "Do you like the idea of me thinking about you while all those men stare at my hot, sexy body?" Chip asks, teasing the edge of Jeff's hole with a third finger.

"Jesus Christ..." Jeff closes his eyes, breathing hard.

"I'll take that as a yes..." Chip laughs, kissing slowly over Jeff's neck as he pushes a third finger into him. Jeff bucks and squirms under him and Chip bites a hickey high up on his neck, almost behind his ear.

"Putting your... shiny teeth to use are you?" Jeff gasps, pushing back against Chip's fingers.

Jeff feels Chip laugh against his skin before his fingers are pulled out of Jeff's ass and he kneels up.

"I'm about to put my dick to good use..." Chip smirks, tearing the condom packet open and rolling it down over his cock, jerking himself a few times.

"That's not shiny too, is it?" Jeff smirks, pushing himself up. Chip's cock is about the same length as his, but thicker, and Jeff shifts and spreads his legs. Chip just strokes himself slowly, grinning down at him.

"Say the magic words..."

"Simon says 'Fuck me.'" Jeff says, gasping as Chip leans forward and pushes the head of his cock in a little roughly.

"Jesus..." Chip moans, slowly pressing in until he's entirely inside Jeff, his bodyweight holding Jeff down against the bed.

Chip starts to fuck him slowly, pulling out almost completely and pushing back in. Jeff tips his head back and wraps his legs around Chip's ass, using his heels to pull him deeper. Chip smiles, kissing Jeff deeply, his arms sliding around him to pull him up. As they kiss, Chip rolls them over so Jeff's on top, effectively sitting with Jeff in his lap, his hips moving slowly, fucking in and out of Jeff teasingly. Jeff lets Chip manoeuvre him how he wants him, lifting up and dropping down onto Chip faster.

"Fuck me... just... fuck me harder..."

Chip grins, snapping his hips up and making Jeff moan. He does pick up his pace though, his hands roaming Jeff's back again, stroking up and down his spine and down over his ass to squeeze it as his cock pushes into Jeff. Jeff puts his arms around Chip's neck and kisses him softly, his hips moving with Chip's thrusts. His and Chip's tongues slide over each other, their bodies moving together until they're panting into each other's mouths. Jeff pushes one hand into Chip's hair, and slips the other between them to stroke his cock.

"Close... Jesus, I'm so close..." Jeff pants, forehead resting against Chip's, moving his hips faster.

"Yeah... Yeah me too..." Chip murmurs, pushing up hard into Jeff.

Jeff moans sharply, coming across Chip's stomach and his own fist. His ass tenses around Chip and Chip drops his head back, coming too. They stay like that for a moment, both panting, Jeff's hand still slowly working his cock. Chip blinks hazily at him before smiling and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Jeff returns the kiss, smiling into it. Jeff slowly pulls off and flops onto the bed, lazily watching Chip get rid of his condom and crawl back into bed.

"I came on your stomach..." Jeff yawns, nuzzling into Chip.

"That's okay." Chip smiles, hugging Jeff to him and pulling the sheets up around them. Jeff sighs softly, pressing his face against Chip's chest. They'll clean up in the morning, Jeff thinks just before falling asleep.

* * *

Jeff wakes up alone. The sheets have been tucked neatly around him as he sleeps and for a moment Jeff closes his eyes and listens, hoping that he'll hear the sound of the shower, or the toilet, or the kettle whistling in the kitchen. The apartment is completely silent. Chip's definitely not here. Jeff sighs. He'd liked Chip. He rolls over onto his back, wincing slightly at the twinge in his muscles. There's a crumple of paper under him and he sits up, pulling a folded note from under him. He smiles and opens it.

_To Simon (If that is your real name)_

_Last night was fun. Really fun. Sorry for skipping out but I have places to be this weekend._ _Maybe I'll see you around sometime._

_From my shiny teeth and me, Chip x_

Underneath is a funny little sketch of the real Chip Skylark dressed as batman, a big twinkle coming off his cheesy grin. Jeff laughs and then sighs softly. Damn. No number. He hasn't had a one night stand in a long time. Two or three night stands, yeah, but not an old fashioned 'wake up and he's gone' one night stand. At least he left the note, Jeff thinks. He scrumples the note up and tosses it into the trash before standing and making his way slowly to the shower. Clean up and catch up with work, he thinks. Put Chip Skylark, the boy wonder, out of his mind.

* * *

Monday morning comes too fast. Jeff slumps in his seat in the teacher's lounge, cradling a mug of coffee. The 'clean up and catch up' plan had rapidly deteriorated into jerking off in the shower and then not getting dressed afterwards. He'd rushed through his grading on Sunday, being over generous to make up for not really reading the essays. Jeff yawns, taking a sip of his coffee and rubbing his eyes.

"Ah, Mr Sterling." A voice says, and Jeff looks up, smiling tiredly at Principal Glass. "Don't look so worn out, the week's barely begun!" Glass laughs. "Anyway, I just wanted to introduce you to our new Art T.A, Mr Nick Duval."

Jeff sets his coffee cup down and stands, coming face to face with Chip Skylark. They stare at each other. Chip – or rather, Nick's eyes are wide, his face pale.

"Jeff, this is Nick, Nick, this is Jeff Sterling, he teaches English here." Nick nods politely and takes Jeff's hand, shaking it slightly.

"Uh... Nice to meet you, Jeff." Nick says, plastering a smile on his face. Jeff shakes his hand back, smiling wide.

"Charmed..."

Glass moves away and Jeff squeezes Nick's hand gently. Nick turns to check Glass isn't looking and then steps forward. "Please don't tell anyone..." He whispers urgently.

Jeff smiles and, after checking again that no one's looking, kisses Nick's cheek. "I won't." Jeff whispers into his ear. "Simon says 'Meet me after work for a drink?'"


End file.
